Today's highly saturated television market makes it increasingly difficult for advertisers or businesses to reach their audiences in a cost-effective manner. The advent of cable, satellite television, and hundreds of channels, as well as the fast-growing popularity of digital video recorders, has induced merchants to spend more on advertising. However, the proliferation of media has lessened the number of viewers per medium and per advertising dollar. Studies show up to 40 percent of advertising is wasted and TV advertising's return on investment yields only 1 to 4 percent. Newspapers are in decline as well, as their advertising base dissipates with the digital age. Accordingly, there is a need for a cost-effective advertising solution.